tattered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Economics
Trade Eternal Karthack To the East of Karthack lies several comparatively small client-kingdoms of Karthack and beyond those lie the salt marsh country known as Medhakistan which acts as one of the major trade routes eastwards. Occaisionally swamp-dwelling men come to the surface of the lakes to trade in Jade, coin and other waterlogged treasures in return for silks, glass beads and alcohols. Jenoesa Unquestionably the single-most important waterway in the whole of Vosca thanks to the Eastern Karthacki Sea being wracked with annual monsoons that make travel against the currents impossible, only one trade mission per year can reliably get from Karthack to the West, or vice versa. The Broken Sea however connects all of Karthack (via Kurtiye, their long-time trading partner) and the West. As such Jenoesa has a stranglehold on all trade in the region and demand tribute from all who pass through making the nation quite wealthy. Galli (to be filled in) Dace (to be filled in) Ruscovy (to be filled in) The Lendian Commonwealth (to be filled in) Svitgard (to be filled in) Thanemarch (to be filled in) Helion (to be filled in) Berkukha (to be filled in) Kedoa (to be filled in) Lost Izagone (to be filled in) Clachland (to be filled in) Krajina (to be filled in) Gearloch (to be filled in) Kaselreich (to be filled in) The Solar Empire of Illegon (to be filled in) Osterbija (to be filled in) Kalmacia (to be filled in) Alandi (to be filled in) The Sich (to be filled in) Other '-The Toza' The Toza come to the West in a multitude of large ships, usually five or six of them together in one voyage. The ships are very large; in excess of five times the size of common merchant vessels in Vosca and even rivaling some of the larger Zellislava. Their bellies are always packed full of goods--chocolate and cohiba and other luxuries; these they trade for furs, ivory, fine steel and spices in addition to food and supplies for their journey home. Gold seems not to have terrible value to them, though they will accept it and always have some on hand to trade with. Currency Ohanedin The Ohanedin prefer bartering to the use of coins; Cattle are their most valuable currency, with lesser beasts being below then baskets of vegetables or fruit and finally fistfuls (though it is a standard fist--something more like a cup) of beans. It is often joked that this is a Dinnic thing in general, since the Orredin love coffee beans, Burdinadin are very fond of immature oil-beans, and the Ohanedin love the kidney variety. Dace In Dace they use small iron bars backed by silver instead of precious coins, to cut back on clipping. Originally the currency was backed via labour or man-hours of effort with a single copper piece value of currency being equivalent to a single work day of unskilled manual labour, though currently it is essentially a fiat currency. To be filled in like above when information presents itself Banking Double-Entry Accounting was developed in northern Illegon, and with it banking took off. Funding projects and endeavours is something that comes up often in a society that worships labor, and while the church is dubious of usury it is not explicitly heretical. Significant banks include Dace's Republican Bank and the Ruvian Triumverate Bank; three Illegosi banks merged into one that at this point may be more powerful than Illegon itself.